Why Him?
by Dean it's angels
Summary: This is just some prussia, Romano fluff with some evil Feliciano. BoyXBoy yaoiness don't like don't read this is redone cuz my frist uplaod had alot of errors. Enjoy! and review!


An overly happy Gilbert burst through a certain Spaniards house, unknowing of the pissed off Italian it holds.

"Hey 'Tonio guess what i just got-"

"Albino bastard stop yelling and running around the house, he's not fucking here!" Romano yelled, ignoring his own statement, from the living room couch. Gilbert walked into the room with disappointed look on his face until he sees how Romano looks.

"Hot Romano?" he says with a voice so sweet and innocent while he looks Romano up and down. The boy is in boxers all spread out on the couch with a light red tint to his cheeks. "With you like that it looks like your all set to go to bed with me! Kesesesesesese!" Romano's cheeks become darker as he moved a hand to cover himself up.

"C-chiggi! T-turn around and get the fuck o-out! Albino bastard!"

"Aww come on. I've got something to show you so go get dressed. I could even help you wi-" the Prussian falls to the ground clutching his stomach in pain."Owww Roma~! That hurt. You're so mean."

"Then stop saying perverted things about me! I'm going to get dressed perverted albino bastard! and you sound like god damn Spain."Romano mumbled his last sentence. He rushed upstairs, slammed his door and slid down to sit on the floor. He brings his knees to his chest and tries to steady his heartbeat. _That bastard why does he make me feel so weird. _Romano thought to himself. _I don't love him I don't. He's annoying and conceded and so sexy...no wait I-I-I...shut up!_

"Roma~ are you done yet~?"

"God damn bastard! I'm coming! mio dio!" a couple of minutes later a fully dressed Romano came down the stairs."Okay potato sucker what do you want to show me?"

"Aww be happy meine kleine italienische! Your gonna freak when the awesome me shows you this." Gilbert said while bouncing up and down.

"Thc. whatever." They both walk outside and Gilberts eyes fall on Romano to see his reaction. The shocked look on the little italians face told Gilbert that he had won that bet he had with Francis, in front of the house waited a tomato red Ferrari 458 Italia."Ya like it? Took me forever but I finally finished fixing it!" Gilbert stated with his arm wrapped around Romano's shoulder.

"C-can I-I drive i-it?" Romano stuttered with a hint of excitmen in is voice.

"Well sure! It would be very unawesome of me if I didn't let you." Romano did somthing the Prussian had never seen him do before, Romano had a huge smile on his face and then HUGGED HIM!"Grazie, grazie, grazie!"he then ran to the car and hopped into the front seat."Come on Gil lets go already."

" Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." Gilbert eased into the front seat, tossed Romano the keys and they strated off. Romano weaved through the streets at a speed the Prussian has never seen before, in all honesty he was a little scared that he might die today. After a little while of gloating to all the people on the streets the duo strated to get hungery.

"Why don't we go back to my awesome place and I can make us something?"(A/N in here they all live in the same place and Gil has his own house your welcome Ludwig)" Not with your god fucking awful food. You fucking burn water." Romano stated bluntly.

"Fine! Then you cook. I think I still have some pasta from that time Feli came over."

"Feliciano came over your house? When?" Romano said with a sad tone but Gilbert didn't notice so he keept talking."Last Saterday, he said West and you were busy and he wanted something to do."

_That's the day I told Feli I had a little bit of feelings for Gil. D-did he tell him?_ "Uhuh... did he say anything about me when he was over?"

"No, I don't think so. He was really clingy when he came over tried to kiss me."As the Prussian was finishing his last sentence Romano pulled into Gilbert's drive-way."W-what!" Romano stuttered with a mix of sadness and shock.

"Yea, he actully did kiss me when I was trying to push him away. He's not a bad kisser either." Romano got out of the car without another word and walked onto the house to start cooking._ My own brother decived me! He knew I liked Gilbert! He went behind my back and tired...no succseded in taking him away from me.I knew that he was evil it's just an innocent act!_ Once Romano finished cooking he set the table and called Gilbert into eat. They ate dinner in relative silence the only talking was from Gilbert who still couldn't read the atmosphere.

Later they find themselfs sitting on the couch with a random movie on.

"Roma~ snuggle with me! please!" Gilbert whined like a child "No bastard." Romano said with no fire behind it."Romano? Are you alright? You've been acting wired ever since we got home..."Gilbert shiffed closer to the Italian.

Romano abruptly stood up and glared at him but not in anger, in sadness. "Why! Why did you let him kiss you! And why does **EVERYONE **love him?Can anyone ever love me? I love you so much but your too busy fawning all over my stupid brother to notice! I'm never going to be happy and everyone fucking hates me..." Romano trailed off at the end when he realized that he was crying. All Gilbert could do was stare at him like he had three heads. Before Gilbert could come up with something to say, Romano ran up the stairs and into the Prussian's bedroom.

Once Romano slammed the door he started to sob. He fell onto Gilbert's bed and cried his heart out even though he thought he didn't have a heart anymore. Romano didn't even flinch when the door squeaked open. He did however notice when the bed dipped down and there was a hand rubbing his back. "Roma... please look at me." Gilbert said in a soft voice. Romano made no movement but stopped crying."Romano look at me. Now." He said a little stronger but still comforting. Romano slowly sat up and stared at Gilbert with red cheeks and teary, puffy eyes.

Without saying another word Gilbert pulled Romano into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Romano clung to Gilbert and began to sob into the taller mans shoulder. "Romano is it true, that you love me?" All Romano could muster was a small, timid nod. Gilbert then took a long breath and looked down at the boy in his arms."Romano... Ich liebe dich auch" After he said that Gilbert quickly smashed thier lip together. Romano eventuallly stated to kiss back. Gilbert' s tongue swiped along Romano's bottom lip asking for entrence. Hesitantly Romano opened his mouth and Gilbert's tongue explored every inch of his Italian. Rubbing his tongue on the roof of Romano's mouth making him moan and wimmper. They fought for dominance but Gilbert won pulled back because the need for air was too strong.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. By the way your a waaaaay better kisser than your idot brother. Does that make you feel better?" "A little bit...but your still a bastard for kissing him." "Then lets work on that, shall we." Gilbert then countuined to kiss Romano until he started smiling."Now are you gonna be my boyfriend Roma~? I would love it if you would~." "Yes bastard... c-can i sleep here tonight?" He asked with a small shy smile on his face."We can do more than sleep Roma~."Romano then hit the taller man on his head and dove into the covers."Awww Roma that huuuurrrrt ! Alright maybe some other time I'll fuck you into the matteress sooner or later babe!Kesesesesese~ Gute Nacht meine Liebe" Gilbert kissed the top of his soon to be lover's head and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"...Ti amo...bastardo".


End file.
